<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Men with Rotten Skin by tplink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981689">Men with Rotten Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tplink/pseuds/tplink'>tplink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Act II AU, Detailed warnings in the author’s notes, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Horror, Love/Hate but mostly Hate, M/M, Rats, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tplink/pseuds/tplink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So when he ordered the corpse to be burned, that should have been the end. Jasper had finally surpassed Hendrik, and he had left the other behind as nothing more than ash and dirt. He did not even grant the man the luxury of a grave, for that would have been too kind. After all, what kind of hero would Hendrik be if there was nothing to remember him by? That’s right; he would be nothing, perfectly, beautifully, unmistakably nothing. That was exactly what Hendrik deserved. With enough time, it would be like he had never even existed. </p><p>But of course, his friend had become embittered in the afterlife. Scorned at Jasper’s betrayal, Hendrik rose from the earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Men with Rotten Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everypony. I wanted to challenge myself to write something in a few hours. So I drafted this in my head while trying to sleep last night, and wrote it today. Inspired by a horror movie binge I went on last week.</p><p>Content warnings for character death, self harm, and depictions of mutilated corpses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His vision aligned with that of the corpse of his former companion. Hendrik had been dead for days now, his lifeless body left waiting in the old throne room for whenever the chance came that Jasper deemed him worthy enough to visit. </p><p>Their time apart had not been kind to Hendrik, and neither had the unforgiving hands of death, wrapped tightly around his neck. Tyriant had finished him off none too cleanly, with a thick gash to the side, nearly cleaving Hendrik in twain. Undoubtedly he suffered immensely, writhing and bleeding out in agonizing pain. That story was all written by the blood staining the floor. Though the blotches had since turned a dark red, almost black, after his friend expired.</p><p>Yet, even when Hendrik had no more blood to give, that did not stop the sewer rats from coming to claim him. They had already started to feed on his corpse before Jasper had arrived. Gashes and holes littered Hendrik’s pale skin, evidence of their meal.</p><p>Jasper had always hated rats. They disgusted him. And here they were, feeding on a rotting corpse. He told himself that Hendrik meant nothing to him. But even then, he could not quiet the primitive urge to shoe the beasts away.</p><p>“Get away from him!” He shouted, and tossed at them a thick piece of debris. </p><p>They scattered, chittering as they ran, but he had no doubts that they would return in time. Jasper’s gaze shifted to the other presence in the room.</p><p>What of his little friend? The Darkspawn? </p><p>It dawned on Jasper then that he did not even know the boys name, not that such details mattered anymore, nor had they ever. The fates had claimed the Darkspawn the moment he had first entered this world, and his only crime had been that of being born.</p><p>He lied not too far away from Hendrik, just as lifeless, with his pretty brown hair splayed out against bloodied marble and obscuring his face. No doubt hiding behind it lifeless eyes, blankly staring out at his protector. It would have been easy to miss how a white hand was vainly poised towards Hendrik, but Jasper noticed. He thought of the flurry of emotions that the boy must have felt right before dying. Perhaps his final goal in life had been merely to reach his newfound friend, that somehow, he could still save him and the world. How touching.</p><p>The rats had left his body alone, maybe as one last favor granted by Yggdrasil. But try as she might have, she would not be able to spare her chosen from the mortal hands of decay for much longer. They would come to claim him. All bodies rotted eventually, and the boy had already began to stiffen and stink. But not Jasper, never Jasper. If he died, he vowed, he would be a beautiful corpse.</p><p>There was no point in keeping the Darkspawn around. He had already been sapped of his worth long before he had been killed, powerless, but Jasper thought of one final way to spite his old friend. </p><p>Let his men send the body back in a coffin, to that wretched little blight on society the boy had once called home. There, they had faith in Hendrik and proclaimed him a hero; let them see for themselves just how much their faith in him was truly worth.</p><p>Jasper would have delighted to see their faces when they inevitably pried open that wretched coffin. All of their talk of light, love, friendship? After such a display, it would mean nothing to them.</p><p>And as for Hendrik himself? The body would have to be disposed of right away. Out of sight, out of Jasper’s mind once and for all. No dramatics, no poetic cruelty, for the sight of his rotting corpse was almost as disgusting and infuriating as the sight of Hendrik alive. He hated looking at him. </p><p>So when he ordered the corpse to be burned, that should have been the end. Jasper had finally surpassed Hendrik, and he had left the other behind as nothing more than ash and dirt. He did not even grant the man the luxury of a grave, for that would have been too kind. After all, what kind of hero would Hendrik be if there was nothing to remember him by? That’s right; he would be nothing, perfectly, beautifully, unmistakably nothing. That was exactly what Hendrik deserved. With enough time, it would be like he had never even existed. </p><p>But of course, his friend had become embittered in the afterlife. Scorned at the other’s betrayal, Hendrik rose from the earth. If only to spite Jasper.</p><p>He always insisted on getting the better of him. So sickeningly persistent, even when they were both mere children. </p><p>Now, Hendrik followed Jasper wherever he lurked. His stinking, putrid corpse just as pale as it had been the moment Jasper first laid eyes on it. The smell burned into his nostrils, never allowing him another moment of peace. For even when that stupid, festering sack of flesh was nowhere to be found, he could still smell him. He would only stand there, unassuming, biding his time while he watched Jasper with dead unseeing eyes. Always just out of reach, two steps ahead of him no matter how hard Jasper tried to catch up to him.</p><p>Hendrik, leaving him behind, yet again? That was just like him. He insisted on torturing Jasper from the afterlife just as he had in the waking world. Why? Of all things, why? Just because he was mad, enraged at his defeat? Jealously was such an ugly thing.</p><p>He ordered the ashes to be burned again, and then those ashes burned a third time. For good measure.</p><p>Worst of all were the rats. Even before, he had detested them. But now Jasper could hear their chittering along every dark corridor, feel the phantom patters of their feet skittering across him while he slept, see their shadows illuminated against the light of the moon. His bed, the throne room, every room, all infested. It was almost as if those disgusting creatures were pouring out from the very castle walls, in search of one last meal.</p><p>Jasper would not let Hendrik or his new friends have their way. Yes, when all of this was over, Jasper would have the last laugh. He would have the victory he so craved.</p><p>He only needed a plan.</p><p>Which, of course, with his legendary whit, came to Jasper easily. He cornered the corpse, down in the dark recesses of the castle kitchen, only gaining entry through the secret door that led to the former king’s chambers. There would be no escape for either of them.</p><p>Meanwhile, those accursed rats circled each other at their feet. Jasper could barely hear himself think over the sound of their miserable squeaking. Ravenous, they chewed on their master’s corpse. Hendrik looked at him unflinchingly, unbothered by their claws and teeth or Jasper’s horrified gaze. His only remaining eye showed no emotion, even as one rat crawled into his mouth.</p><p>Something in him finally snapped. The ground rose up to meet Jasper’s face. Rats were upon him, crawling along his legs and arms. His old self would have shuddered in response, but now? He found himself unable to care. There was only one thing on his mind.</p><p>He found enough strength in himself to brandish a dagger, which he used to slice a fine line along the length of his left arm. Lifeblood seeped out of Jasper and stained his finery. His enemies drank it all, deeply, but Jasper was not satisfied. The blade kept digging into his flesh, stabbing any unlucky creature that came too close, as he continued his search for something far too beyond his reach.</p><p>“Do you think you have won, my dear?” he yelled. “This is only just the beginning. I will find you.” </p><p>His friend in return said absolutely nothing. It made Jasper’s blood boil with an untamable madness, even as that same blood continued to pour out of his body.</p><p>“And when I do find you, Hendrik,” His voice rattled, at last joining his friend, in a chase that would never quite end. “I will surpass you once and for all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao Jasper got ratted. Rats are actually one of my favorite animals sooo... cheesed to meet u?</p><p>Anyways, find me @ cherryxmelo on twitter. ILU and thanks for reading. Constructive crit is always welcome. 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>